familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diane Simmons
Diane Simmons (née Seidelman) was Tom Tucker's co-anchor on the Quahog 5 News. She was voiced by Lori Alan. Biography In "The King Is Dead", it was revealed that Diane's maiden name is "Seidelman". Simmons is also a dedicated actress having done some pretentious student films in college. At one point, she was set to play the role of Anna in The King and I having stolen the role from Loretta Brown, during Lois Griffin's first theatrical production. Unfortunately, Peter Griffin, who stole control of the show from Lois as producer, later changed the script so massively much that even Diane couldn't stand the direction the show was taking and quit. Peter took over the role personally, turning Anna from a British female school teacher, into a male, cybernetic assassin from the future. In "Patriot Games", it was revealed that she once had a husband, before he committed suicide, as commented once by Tom on the air, causing her to break down crying. She admits to being a bit of a bigot, such as once openly joking on the air that she is racist against black people, though she believed they were off the air since Peter Griffin had cut off Quahog's television signal. During the Special People's Games in "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" she and Tom commented together how watching the game would give them all a sick sort of laugh, and how all of them were most likely going to hell for it. In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane reveals she has turned 40, and becomes the murderer of James Woods, Muriel Goldman, Derek Wilcox, Priscilla Woods and Stephanie. She explains her plan to murder Woods and frame her co-anchor, Tom Tucker, to Lois, nearly murdering her as well. It was revealed that she dated Woods and Tom successfully convinced the network to replace her at the news desk, as well as Woods dumping Diane, which resulted in Diane to seek vengeance. However, before pulling the trigger, she is shot and killed by Stewie and falls off of a cliff to her death; Stewie then declares only he is allowed to kill Lois. In "Excellence in Broadasting", Joyce Kinney, replaced her as co-anchor on the news, following Diane's death. Relationships Tom Tucker When the series started, she and Tom seemed to have a healthy and at times possibly sexual relationship, that quickly changed to where they instead bicker a lot on the air, and she soon became the butt of his jokes. This relationship started spiraling around the time of her 40th birthday. Diane became too old for the likes of the young and handsome Tom Tucker, and dumped her both in his personal, and business life, planning on replacing her with a younger, prettier co-worker/girlfriend, this being Joyce Kinney. Joyce Kinney Joyce debuted right after Diane died, so they never actually interacted, but since Joyce has been described as a "sexier, younger, less washed up, replacement for Diane", it only makes sense that she would hate her with a burning passion. Ollie Williams Given her thinly-hidden prejudice toward black people, it's certain she's got a real hatred Ollie. Episode Appearances *Death Has a Shadow *I Never Met the Dead Man *Do and Die *Love Thy Trophy *Brian: Portrait of a Dog *Death is a Bitch *Wasted Talent *Brian in Love *The King is Dead *Holy Crap *Da Boom *Dammit Janet! *Running Mates *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Lethal Weapons *Neighbor Pains *Let's Go to the Hop *Abstinent Minded *To Love and Die in Dixie *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Ready, Willing, and Disabled *Death Lives *One if by Clam, Two if by Sea *Mr. Saturday Knight *Peter, the Cheater *Mo' Jobs *The Courtship of Stewie's Father *Hell Comes to Quahog *Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows *Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 *North By North Quahog *Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High *Blind Ambition *Don't Make Me Over *Breaking Out is Hard to Do *Fifteen Minutes of Shame *Petarded (Cameo) *The Father, The Son, and The Holy Fonz *PTV *Deep Throats *Patriot Games *E. Peterbus Unum *You May Now Kiss the ... Uh ... Guy Who Receives *Petergeist *Untitled Griffin Family History *Stewie Loves Lois *Prick Up Your Ears *Barely Legal *Boys Do Cry *Padre De Familia *Stewie B. Goode *Peter's Daughter *Dog Gone *Dog and Dumber *To the Mex (Cameo) *The Juice is Loose *420 *Peterotica *Stewie Kills Lois *Lois Kills Stewie (Cameo) *Go, Stewie, Go! *Dial Meg for Murder *Tales of a Third Grade Nothing *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven *Extra Large Medium *April in Quahog *And Then There Were Fewer (Dies) *Excellence in Broadcasting (Mentioned) *And I'm Joyce Kinney (Mentioned) *Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream (Mentioned) Trivia *In "I Never Met the Dead Man", Diane admits she straight-out hates black people. *In "The King is Dead", it was revealed her maiden name is "Seidelman", and in "Patriot Games", she cried over the death of her ex-husband with the first name "Harold", meaning she is the widower of a man named Harold Seidelman. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:News Reporters Category:Female Category:Caucasians Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Villains Category:Celebrities Category:Widowed Category:Racists Category:Hellions Category:Brunettes Category:Generation X Category:Blue Collar Workers